An adsorption module is for example used for an adsorber in which a refrigerant is evaporated by an adsorptive activity of adsorbent that adsorbs gas-phase refrigerant, and a refrigerating capability is provided due to latent heat of evaporation.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-148194 describes an adsorber including a first heat exchanger filled with adsorbent and a second heat exchanger in which an adsorbed medium to be adsorbed in and desorbed from the adsorbent is evaporated and condensed. The first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger are enclosed in a closed container in a vacuum state. The first heat exchanger includes an adsorbent molded body and heat medium pipes through which a heat exchange medium flows. The adsorbent molded body is formed by mixing copper powder as a heat transfer accelerating material with adsorbent and sintering the mixture. The heat medium pipes are integrally molded in the adsorbent molded body. For example, the first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger are separately formed, and then air-tightly assembled in the closed vacuum container.
In the adsorbent molded body, the sintered member of the copper powder serves as heat transfer fins, and contact surface area between the fins and the adsorbent filled in the fin is increased to improve a heat transfer characteristic.